valentines day!
by tenkage onna
Summary: nataku just wanted to be sure. gaiden, gokunataku.


hi! I'm back!

warnings- yaoi, um...i think thats it.

reasons- for valentines day!

rating- kinda G kinda T

summary- Nataku just wants to be sure.

disclaimer- i dont own anything, dont sue.

enjoy my fellow readers!

It had been strange hearing the name at first.

Valentines day? Who named their kid_ that_? Goku honestly didn't know.

Tenpou had explained it to him, tolerating his questions and patiently giving answers. A time to show your love for someone, often times exchanging gifts. Thats just strange, was the first thing out of the saru's mouth. Why would you need to buy gifts for someone? Tenpou explained that making them showed more affection, and buying gifts isn't a good option. Goku could do that. He made things like that for Konzen and Nataku all the time, so this would be easy! Finding the right thing to make, however, was not so easy. What with the choices, it was no wonder! Goku always made wreathes and boqutes, and he wanted to make something nice this time. Perhaps a card? Maybe a coloring? Ooh! A colored card with flowers inside! Yeah! That'd be great!

Over the next few days Goku spent many hours at Tenpou's library, making cards and looking up flower meanings. No one would pester him, and Tenpou only helped when asked. One day in particular made Goku look up from the flower book, calling the older man over to ask him something. The field marshal had come over quickly, curious as to what Goku needed. The young heretic pointed expectantly at one word, face confused.

"Whats that word?" he asked, directing Tenpou with a sharp nail.

The man blinked,"Amore?"

The boy nodded vigorously, and looked up curiously."Whats it mean? Whats it mean?"

Tenpou gave a warm smile,"It means love. Why? are you going to give Konzen a flower meaning love?"

Goku blushed, shaking his head."Eww no!"

The man laughed,"Then who?"

Goku blinked and looked back at the word,"I was thinking about giving it to Nataku. Is that a good idea?"

The look on Goku's face was so innocent, Tenpou noted. He nodded, smiling lightly,"I dont see why not."

Goku seemed to beam at that, and continued to study the book happily. Oddly enough, he didn't ask again, content to look up other meanings.

Nataku sat in a field, leaning against a boulder boredly. He watched the sky move above him boredly, dully noticing the puffy white clouds or the bright sun. Today was the one day out of the year, besides his birthday, that he hated more than anything else. He despised Valentines day, hated it with a passion. Why? Because it reminded him of how much everyone hated him, despised him. No one noticed his depressed face, and those who did rolled their eyes. They didn't care. Once Kenren had noticed him, and told him to go visit Goku. As he much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. Konzen was there, watching Goku like a bloody hawk. Nataku knew that the blond god loved the little monkey, and that asking Goku to be his valentine was probably a very stupid idea. None the less, he still lo---liked Goku. He still couldn't help but wish that his feelings were returned. Wishful thinking is stupid, the boy thought miserably.

The boy was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the person behind him until he heard a cheerful voice call out to him.

Nataku looked towards the voice and blinked when he saw Goku, his torso slung over the boulder. Wide gold eyes met happily closed golden eyes.

"Goku? What are you doing here?" Nataku asked, surprise clear in his voice.

The brunette's smile widened marginally, and he greeted him with a chirpy,"Hello!"

The boy blinked and was about to answer when a card and something...fluffy(?) was pushed into his lap. He picked it up and noticed that it was a flower. That wasn't what made him blush though. It was what _kind_ of flower that got him. A single fully bloomed red rose. Nataku looked up at Goku, eyes wide with barely concealed hope. The monkey grinned at the other boy's hopeful face, enjoying the look. It was pure and honest hope, and Goku wanted nothing more than to ask why he was so hopeful.

"G-Goku, whats--?" Nataku was cut off by a finger on his lips, shutting him up instantly.

The finger moved from the boy's lips to point at the card that was still in Nataku's lap, and the little god nodded in slight understanding. He lifted the card up and opened it, seeing a picture with an entire page full of crudely draw pink hearts. on the other page a a stick figure that looked like Nataku, and the words,"will you please be my valentine?" messily written above it in red crayon. A feeling of rushing heat filled Nataku's cheeks, and he dimly noted that he was blushing, the red spreading across his face like a rash. No way...no way, Nataku thought. He didn't even have to ask...all he needed to do was answer! Such a simple thing, yet such a difficult process. What was he to say? I love you to Goku, lets go out together! Or yeah I'd love to go out with you! but then again, Goku wasn't necessarily asking him out, only to be his valentine. What was he to do?

"Nataku...?" A small voice asked nervously.

The boy in question lifted his head up to see two large golden eyes, a thick sheen over their surface. Ne ne, Nataku mused, his eyes a really pretty...

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you hate me?"

That was such a stupid question.

"Let me ask you something Goku..." Nataku murmured.

The monkey stiffened before nodding carefully,"H-hai."

"Do you love me?"

The look on Goku's face was priceless. A deep blush coated his face, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he had to suck in a deep breath in order to respond. The brunette nodded, eyes sincere and full of honesty.

"Y-yes. yes Nataku, I...I do love you." He answered.

"As a friend? Or more?" He asked, needing to know.

Another nod,"As more, way more."

"On a scale of one to one hundred, what would I be."

"More than a hundred, more than any other big number ever." Goku replied boldly.

A smile spread across Nataku's face, happy and gentle. He never thought he'd ever those words. He reached out, gently grabbing Goku's chin and bringing him closer before timidly pressing his lips to the other boy's. Goku blinked before kissing back, curious as to why the other heretic's lips felt so good. When they parted, Goku took a deep breath before looking at Nataku curiously.

"Why'd you ask me all that before?"

Nataku grinned,"Just needed to be sure before I did something stupid."

Goku grinned at the simple answer before resting his head atop his arms, sighing lightly. Around the afternoon when it was getting dark the two boys were about to leave and go home, when Goku piped up eagerly.

"Na, Nataku! You never answered my question!"

"Question?"

"Yeah, the will you be my valentine one."

"..."

"Nataku...?"

"For as long as you live. I'll be your valentine forever."

tada! cheesy? not cheesy? I'm sorry. i coulda used Konzen, but...I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS PAIRING 0 besides, theres hardly any book with Nataku in them. probably out of character, but its just a story. theres your valentines day book! wee! i had originally wanted to use the Chinese flower for love, but...i wasn't sure what that was, even after researching it. sorry if i offended any Konzen/goku lovers out there, but it had to be done(all serious before laughing) no no, i just wanted to do that. too many Konzen goku books as it is! i wasn't sure if Nataku was a god or not, so if I'm wrong please do correct me.

translations

amore- love

hai- yes, okay, sure.

hope you enjoyed!


End file.
